Lovelorn
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: Without them there was a never-ending war. She bound to him by marriage. He bound to her by mating. Neither could have another yet could they live the rest of their existence in this manner. For duty and honor they would try. Story told in snippets
1. Arranged

**Hello my wonderful readers. I'm back with. a new story. I have been clinging to this concept for so long I just have to let it out. So enjoy.**

**Lovelorn**

**chapter 1: Arranged**

Many sat in the quiet grand room, as the couple before them drank down the last remains of the ceremonial sake.

With the last drop the agreement of an alliance between the Higurashi and the Tashio household was formed.

The great inu demon general of the Tashio house bound his eldest pup to a line of the most powerful mikos and monks to live.

Married but soon to also be mated as was their custom. Lord Toga Tashio sat next to the spiritual leader Nameko Higurashi. Lord Tashio's first and second wife sitting behind the great dog general while the spiritual leaders wife sat to the side watching over her young son.

The two at the altar finally made eye contact as husband and wife.

Blue eyes clashed with gold and there sat before them was their finally end the war started by the monks forefathers and the great generals own father. Their children were the key to end this long war.

The announcement of their marriage brought forth great celebration.

**It is all to be short chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it you amd review of you can I enjoy hearing feedback.**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	2. The Tiny Bride

**_I'm currently working on mobile but will fix formatting later when I am next available to do so. Onto Lovelorn_****_Chapter 2: The Tiny Bride_**

_Pale blue eyes looked off into the distance. Demons and humans far and wide rejoiced.__The war was over._

_Celebrations and fanfare rippled out through the land.__Yet sat the young bride who huffed in the silence of her chambers.__Irritation running through her as she ran her fingers through her hair undoing all the intricate styles it had formed._

G_iven away like a prized doll.__Though her husband was truly like a prized doll. He has this astonishing beauty to him._

_Though masculine in body and tall in height Sesshoumaru her new husband was truly gorgeous. Long flowing hair of shimmering silver. Complextion like the untouched snow. Eyes like melting gold._

_Truly she was sure he was cursing his luck for being stuck with a plain woman such as her._

_Forlornly the young miko started back out to the glow of celebration off in the distance._

**T****_hanks for reading. Once more I will fix formatting at a later date._****_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	3. The Demon Husband

**Will Fix format later** **thank you for reading**

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 3: The Demon Husband**

Sesshoumaru was nothing but perfection. Formitable with a blade. A killer with no reguard for another being.

Though, he too grew weary of the battle feild. Peace. He sought peace. He had always known he would be put into a political mating.

Yet, a marriage and mating was different.

He held very little regard for humans. They had cultures, traditions and sought to destroy anything and everything for greed.

His father had promised to give him the throne to a peaceful and composed kingdom.

Only when he could provide an heir with a chosen female. Only with his mate.

So they offered up their strongest pristess. She came from a upstanding household and had yet to take her vows.

His bride. Kagome. A pretty little human. eyes as bright as the sky above them. From the whispering of the servants. She was smart and many had asked for her hand but was promised to himself.

A miko whom was the shikon priestess. That was the true reason that Sesshoumaru could gather for her being offered up to a demon.

Sesshoumaru was duty bound to protect what was his.

She would share his life. His bed. His power.

A knock at the door stopped his thinking.

From scent it was his a servant of his household.

"Enter." In silent movements a servant was bowed at the door.

"The ceremony is ready." witha flick of his wrist the servant was dismissed.

Sesshoumaru stood. It was time to make his bride his mate.

**till next time please review.**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	4. Blood of my blood

**_Welcome to another chapter of_**

**_Lovelorn_**

**_chapter 4: Blood Of My Blood_**

The pair sat once more in front of the altar. This time drinking down blood.

The blood of a miko was crisp like lightning in Sesshoumarus tongue.

While the blood of a demon was like warm alchohal making the miko lucid.

Finally they were bonded. A flush on the miko cheeks. Her husband leaning over capturing her lips and the blood on their tongues mingled.

The energy rose and crashed into the pair making their skin glow.

Finally presented. Married and Mated. The two future rulers of the West.

**_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. soon we will follow the couple to an important part of all arranged marriages._**

**_consummation._**

**_Thank you for reading and please review._**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	5. Consummation

**_Welcome back to another chapter of_**

**_Lovelorn_**

**_I hope you were all looking forward to it._**

**_enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 5 Consummation_**

His human bride sat beside him on his futon. There were few advisors from both households sitting within the room.

An embarassed flush was covering his small mates cheeks. Bright blue eyes of hers darting back and forth between all the unwanted presences.

She was a shy maiden. Kagome understood. Most arranged couples were unhappy with their lot and sought to harm their partners once alone.

Or worse yet refused to adhear to their duty to lay with their new partners.

That was why many were observed on their wedding nights to ensure the safety of the bride and groom and to ensure they had come together.

Her new husband glared at the men leering at her.

"Get out." Sesshoumaru spoke startling most of the humans. The demons immediately stood to leave.

Their noses would tell them if the duty was carried out. The humans seemed to need to see to believe.

"This Sesshoumaru shall not let your eyes peer on my mate bare. Or do you fools doubt our honor." The demon spoke.

The human advisors reluctantly left.

His mates heart settled down and she turned and bowed low to her husband.

"Thank you. I was frightened my first time would be observed in such an uncomfortable way." Looking down to the mass of dark hair from his mate.

"This Sesshoumaru needs not your thanks. You are mine. None save this one may look upon your naked visage." His hand moved forward pulling his pretty mate to him.

She blushed and avoided her husband's gaze shivering in his hold.

Her scent was like the rain and thunder. Wild, refreshing with a bite to it.

She was his. He was possessive and he almost felt pity for the human. Their scent was already combining and she would remain his for as long as he lived.

He would mark her, brand her as his, so none would be so bold to touch her.

Tonight. His mate will not be allowed to sleep. She would learn his body and he hers.

His tongue darted out dragging along her neck. A low breathy moan left his females mouth.

She will become a woman by dawn. He would ensure it.

**_Hope you enjoyed that chapter._**

**_please review and thank you for reading_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	6. Desire

**_I'm hovering out a double feature of my story._**

**_Lovelorn_**

**_Enjoy!_****_Charter 6: Desire_**

His tongue paid homage to his new mate. Her small body trembled and groaned from these new sensations.

It was all about touch. It was all about taste. It was all about possession.

She was his.

Her clothes were gone in moments. His own discarded as well. A shy virgin. Untouched, untried. Only smelling of her husband.

His mouth and tongue worked her virginal slit. He tasted his new mate. Explored her till she was trembling in his hands. Against his mouth.

Laying in her back her baby blues locked with brilliant ambers. In a thrust her virginity was taken.

Pain. A tongue licking away the tears and soon movement. A friction that chased away the pain of intrusion leaving a wanton woman and a drowning demon.

She was tight. So small, so snug.Wet. Her soft whimpers only drove him further. Sesshoumaru for the first moment was glad this woman was his own.

From the flush on her cheeks to the breathy moans she ached for him. Called to him. Begged for completion.

There was no doubt from the smells to the sounds that their mating amd marriage were finalised.

**_There is a reason it's called Lovelorn.You can feel posessive and lust but can you survive without love._**

**_thank you and please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	7. Flustered

**_Welcome back to another chapter of Lovelorn_**

**_chapter 7 Flustered_**

Sesshoumaru could vaguely feel his mates presence roaming around his long time home.

Since their first day of joining they had yet to see one another. His own mother and the mother of his half sibling whisked his miko away from him.

Teaching her of her future duties as the lady of their lands.

It set his teeth on edge. His instincts were seeking her out from the moment she would awaken to the seconds past her sleep.

He felt the urge to lay with his human time and time again. His need to mark to scent her to pup his tiny mate was strong.

His nose scented blood. His mates blood. Without a second to blink he was before his woman. She was whole, save for a small paper cut on her finger.

The tension left Sesshoumaru. The human wife of his father gasped at the realization of his arrival.

Without another word he picked up his mate so he could ease his own instincts.

Ignoring the indignat anger of his mate at being carried in an undignified way.

Relishing in the flush of embrassment on her lovely face as his arm. wound around her and his hand snaked along her hips.

Yes. He would need to check every inch of his mate to ensure her body was truly unharmed.

**_Thank you for reading_**

**_please follow and review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	8. Flower

**_Hello my amazing readers. I think short chapters makes me update more._**

**_Lovelorn_****_Chapter 8: Flower_**

Her hands absentmindedly arraged the flowers into the vase in front of her.

The arragements were always artfully done in the western shiro. Kagome was also determined to add her own creativity to it.

Though a small figure kept peeking at the miko and Kagome's heart was warmed seeing an adorable girl with a lop sided ponytail arranged on her mass of long locks.

"Hello, my name is Kagome." Kagomes bright blue eyes sought out the small child. The small brown eyed girl blushed at having been caught.

"Hello, Rin's name is Rin." The young girl spoke softly. It made Kagome smile brightly and the girl bowed.

Rin. The miko was ininformed before her marriage to the western household, that this adorable little girl was the ward of her husband.

She was human and that was comforting.

"Would you like to help me with the arrangement?" Kagome spoke noticing the bright smile break into the young girls face as she nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru found his two lady's of his own pack. Oddly his mate and his ward looked very much like mother and daughter. It pulled his own possessive nature forward.

Her husband's demonic powers caressed her own holy aura and Kagome turned to see her husband. With a squeak like a mouse, Kagome threw the flowers and fell forward in a bow before her husband.

The young child giggled and the miko was littered in flowers and stems.

"Lady Kagome is becoming one with the flowers Sasshomaru-sama." The child spoke giggling still and bowing to the demon.

"Hn. My mate surpasses them." A blush rose to Kagomes face as both she and Rin sat up from their bow.

"Of course! Lady Kagome is the prettiest flower" the young girl threw herself into the arms of her new lady.

Covered in flowers, leaves and stems his mate was astoundly beautiful. Dark hair like a raven. Eyes brighter than any jewel. Skin like soft silk. A lovely flush always on her cheeks.

The prettiest flower. Indeed.

**_A bit of a long one._**

**_thank you for reading_**

**_please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	9. Spark

**_Hello one again to_**

**_Lovelorn_**

**_chapter 9: Spark_**

His mate was a miko and as such he was accommodating to her practices.

Every day at suns rising she would awaken and attend her altar. Cleaning, chanting, purifying. She would pay respect.

This diligence was respected. Even if those in his house hold still rallied against the mating. Yet it was the first time he had felt her powers rise like a tsunami only to crash down.

His house was in a tizzy. Many demons scrambled from the onslaught of power. Her spark of purity settled and cleansed his home.

His mate looked about in a stupor. A bright blush on her face. Sparks of purity still fizzling onto her skin.

His mate hit a new power plateau. Sesshoumaru grabbed his mate, exspecting to encounter pain but only warmth came from her touch.

"I'm so sorry!" Her panic was testing his senses.

"Hn, worry not mate." He took his mate to seclusion till she settled in her power. Though his household had much fewer against his mate after such a display.

**_Thank you for reading_****_please review_****_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	10. Wistful

**_Another one_**

**_Lovelorn_**

**_Chapter 10: Wistful_**

Summer weather was leaving the shiro. The leaves fell and a cold chill was sinking into the room of the western future queen.

Her normally bright blue eyes were glazed over as she stared out into the ever changing gardens.

Vaguely she wondered if her family. She wondered how they would fair in the oncoming winter. If Sota had finally mastered his sutra practices.

If Kaede had finally come into her own powers. Or if Kikiyo had finally found that being of her dreams. There was so much she wanted to know.

She remembered how she was the chosen daughter to come instead of Kikiyo. How she fought to become their bargaining doll for peace.

She had always been an instrument to the power of her father. Though, away from it all she finally settled into her new life. Chasing away the wistful feeling in her heart.

Her cloudy gaze soon warmed up and Kagome sought out her husband. She hoped he'd be receptive to chasing away the cobwebs in her heart.

**_all will be known in due time_**

**_thank you for reading and please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	11. Contention

**Another one**

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 11:Contention**

Her fury made her look devastatingly beautiful. His mates holy energy licked at his own demonic aura, warning him of danger.

Her face was flush and get eyes so bright and blue like electricity. He hadn't ment to break the hidden charm of an acorn she possesed.

Yet, her anger rode to face off. "I will get you another." Sesshomaru was not understanding get ire. It could be replaced.Tears pricked at her gaze.

"You can't. That was a gift from Shippo." Annoyance built in his chest

at another males name coming from her lips.

An onslaught of tears fell from his mates eyes as she turned and dashed from his study. The splintered acorn sitting on his desk.

**_We're all puppets to our emotions. Even I._**

**_thank you for reading_** **_please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn -t_**


	12. Her Pup

**_Another one_**

**_Lovelorn_**

**_Chapter 12: Her Pup_**

With his mates departure, Sesshomaru sought out information leading to this Shippo. He wanted to know if this man whom held a spot in the heart of his mate. His trusted spies returned with information about a small kit.

One whom the miko mothered but was not a child of her own blood. He was orphaned and taken in by his miko bride. Her father had refused to allow his daughter her child upon her marriage but her sister Kikiyo hadbeen caring for him in her absence.

"Hn, bring this Sesshomaru my mates pup." With that command Sesshomaru set to the continued puzzle of fixing the broken acorn.

**_thank you for reading_**

**_please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	13. Small

**_Lovelorn_**

**_C_****_hapter 13: Small_**

His trusted soldier returned with a small kit in tow. Auburn fur upon his head and tail. Bright green eyes like that of an emerald.

Big green eyes blinked and the small demon shook in fear. It wasn't everyday that any demon was summoned before Sesshomaru the killing perfection.

Sesshomaru eyed the young one. His body seemed to be stuck in a partial transformation. He needed to be taught how to properly use his own energies.

"Hn. Call my mate." Sesshomaru said. A servant bowed and left to do as bid.

**_than you for reading_**

**_please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	14. Tears

**_Lovelorn_**

**_chapter 14: Tears_**

Kagome's fury was almost palatable. She wanted to burst into his study in righteous anger rivaling that of a slighted kami.

The miko pulled back her emotions and allowed a servant to announce her presence. Her mother raised her properly and she didn't want the household to be afflutter with rumours that she and her husband were on bad terms. No matter how angry they could be with one another they had to be the proof of peace lest there be war.

So Kagome bowed to her husband and rose to his command. Her brain and emotions came to a full halt as her eyes settled in Shippo.

His mate had sprung a leak from her eyes as she twittered about her adopted pup.

Yet she smelled of happiness. It was like Gardenias in full bloom and her smile put the sun to shame.

In a flutter of silks his mate was in his arms showing her gratitude by nuzzling under his neck.

Sesshomaru could forgive the fact that her tears were soaking his kimono. So long as his mate was content.

**_My chapters take long to brainstorm. i tend to want to just put fluff everywhere_**

**_thank you for reading please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	15. Temptation

**_Lovelorn_**

**Ch****_apter 15:Temptation_**

His mate was distracting. He could smell her lovely ripeness as she twittered about their pups.

All of his pack was learning about his clan in the gardens near his study it seemed. Yet, his mate was driving him to distraction.

Kagome was coming into her season and her scent was temptation itself. He could not focus on his own works and his father was noting his tension.

"Ah, my son. You bring back memories of when I first had a mate." Toga spoke sitting across from his eldest pup.

"This Toga can assure you. we will care for the pups." Toga smirked while his eldest was fighting with himself.

"Hn." With that Sesshomaru was gone and his mate as well. Sesshomaru was going to do as he had always. That is as he pleased.

Holding his blushing mate in his arms in their den away from his home he gave himself only three days till they are to return.

Nipping and licking at his woman, her soft mewls of pleasure drove him to reduce her to bare skin.

Her scent made him recant his internal promise. One week and no more.

With that he dived into his mates waiting folds ensuring that she would enjoy this week as much as he.

**_A little tidbit of adulting_**

**_thank you for reading please review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	16. Worries

**_Lovelorn_**

**C****_hapter 16 : Worries_**

In the initial meetings for the arranged marriage the western household had sought for Kikiyo's hand in marriage.

It was only after Kikiyo had threatened to end her own life were Kagome was offered for the marriage, though for Kagome it was for her sisters sake.

Kagome felt that she was practically forced into the western households hands.

Had they sought her sister due to the western houses preference or to Seshomaru's prference.

It was that very thought that made the young miko pull away from her mate. To detach herself, at least emotionally. They were in an arranged marriage. It was a duty to them both. Not love.

At least that's what she told herself as she cried in her quiet room that evening.

**_thanks for reading please Review_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	17. Favor

**Hey, I'm still alive! yay! So let's get another chapter out.**

**Lovelorn**

**chapter 17: Favor**

Kagome knew, like many other men her husband would have concubines. They were all demons. So, of all her husband's women she was his only human.

Kagome eyed the women from her vantage point of her room.

Sesshomaru had four concubines. Each so beautiful and vibrant. Each hand chosen by Sesshomaru himself.

Kagome felt cold internally. She was his wife but she would never have been his choice.

**_hope you enjoyed that small insecure moment._**

**_Another may come soon_**

**_please review thanks for reading_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	18. Oblivious

**Another one**

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 18: Oblivious**

His little human was unsettled still.

That normal exhuberance she once carried about was snuffed out.

Her attentions were no longer easily garnered and she was almost cold to him.

His insticts wanted to pull his mate close and have her explain. Yet, he knew of her humanity and refraimed from forcing his own will upon her.

He would wait for her to come to him.

**thank you for reading** **please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	19. Honest

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 19: Honest**

Sesshomaru was not a demon whom sat on his hands. So waiting for his mate to come to him lasted all of an hour and he called a servant to request Kagome to his private quarters.

Sesshomaru was a truly loyal breed. Plus his own mate had him following her by his nose. It was time to get things settled.

**Yep we know he isn't patient.**

**t****hanks for reading please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	20. Speak

**_Hellllo gorgeous! How are you all doing._**

**_Next chapter_**

**Chapter 20: Speak**

His mate was all coldness. Though calm and relaxed in appearance. Sesshomaru could feel the angry sparks of her energy in the air.

"Mate." There was emotion in his tone. Something that the killing perfection couldn't grasp for he had never felt such a thing before.

His mate was refusing to look in his direction. Her gaze was beyond him. Staring at the giggling sounds of his concubines.

Though, they had never lain with him, they were gifts. Acts to mend harsh words or forge alliances. All four chosen for a specific reason.

It mattered little to Sesshomaru, though they each held some skill or another. They were just a status. A Symbol.

Finally her eyes fell upon him.

"Mate, is there something you wish to speak of." He spoke almost regretting it instantly.

Fury blazed in her eyes.

"Nothing husband." Kagome's tone was harsh and both knew she was lying.

A sigh tore through the demon.

"Of course mate. You are free to leave." With a flutter of silks the miko was gone only leaving the faint scent of her power behind her.

He truly missed his mate. Her cold front to him hurt his own instincts.

A thought came to mind. He would seek the aid of his concubines. Maybe they would have the insight into what he wished to know.

**_Sooooooo who thinks that Kagome is going to have a bad reaction to hearing of. Sesshomaru meeting with other women._**

**_thank you for reading. please review!_**

**_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	21. Meeting

**_Hey, I do hope you are all well._**

**_Chapter 21: Meeting_**

Yukio Saido had never been called before her lord. Least of all with the three other concubines of the young future ruler. Akane Miedo clung to her side with fear along her scent. They were hurriedly ushered into the meeting room of their lord.

The duo bowed low as they were announced in to meet their ruler.

"Rise and settle with the others." Sesshomarus cold tone always made Akane nervous.

Yukio settled Akane next to Naio and Tama.

Sesshomaru eyed the four women before him. All of them sat in elegance and beauty. Akane was a of the bird tribes to the north. She was the coloring of pale golds and shimmering silky white. Her skin so translucent you could see her veins running through.

Yukio was a fox demondess. Her flaming hair and eyes were like that if a burning ember, but she was a cool tanned color like a darkening autumn leaf.

Naio was a elemental demondess and she glowed like a firefly. Her skin shimmered under light and was a touch of blue as though she would be made of water. Her hair and eyes were like clear spring water almost translucent.

Tama was tall and more broad than the others. Yet get skin was the color of snow mix with ash. Her hair was the darkest of coal colors and eyes they color of fog.

Yet their beauty held no interest to him.

"This Sesshomaru need a perspective of a woman." He spoke and could see each of them were surprised.

"This Sesshomaru seeks your consul."

**_all done for now _****_thanks for reading please review _****_Biteme4eturn-t_**


	22. Green eyed Miko

**Lovelorn Chapter 22: Green eyed Miko**

He was with his concubines. How would she know. Well, the servant wouldn't stop twittering about it. Her face twisted as she busied herself in her rooms.

She felt humiliated, embarrassed and angry. So upset that he would be so bold as to bring all his concubines at once.

Kagome grabbed a small satchel of her things and dressed in her traditional garb. Scurrying past the servants, the guards and her husband's family the miko made way into the nearby woods.

She needed some fresh air.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review lot of luv **

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	23. Men

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 23 : Men**

"My Lord, may I speak openly." Akane spoke and Sesshomaru noticed a fire in her usually shy gaze. Nodding his asent.

"You are a brilliant tactition, and have favoured us four kindly despite our dispositions. Yet, I fear you are either purposefully or willfully being ignorant." Akane was annoyed.

Men! They were too dense.

Taking the slight Sesshomaru knew there was something he was missing.

"Tama." A head of ash black snapped up to Sehhomaru's call.

"You have been this Sesshomaru's friend and confedant the longest. What is this Sesshimaru doing wrong. is it a cause of human or female temperment." Tama looked at her friend.

Sesshimaru had such raw emotion. Determination filled her to help. He had taken her in when her father had cast her from their home and had never lain a hand upon her or forced anything upon her even though he was more than in his right.

Tama cleared her throat. "Sesshomaru sama, your mate. Does she know you pick concubines whom only favor thoes of our own sex. Otherwise, you may lead get to misunderstand. From my perspective, she is simply jealous." Tama fiddled with her hands.

Light dawned in Sesshomaru's eyes. Dammit! Why couldn't his mate just have confronted him.

A knocking at the door drew attention from the group.

"Enter." Sesshomaru spoke and in walked his father. Long ago toga knew why his son would hand pick his concubines. Toga himself thought his son remarkable. So, he was here to save his ass.

"Son, your mate has run off into the forest North of here. I will watch over Things while you two make up." A glimmer sparkled in Toga's eyes as his son dissapeared.

Maybe his son would finally sire an heir.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	24. Consideration

**What's up it's time for another chapter**

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 24:** **Consideration**

Kagome stumbled through the brush. Sure she was angry but away from it all she finally had a thought.

Not once had Sesshomaru been unkind to her. He had never lied nor abused her as others would have. As what she thought he would do.

Kagome held shame for herself.

Wasn't she the one ignoring him, pushing him away. He gave her Shippo back. He even tried to have her shed her grievences. She was just mean to him.

It was no wonder why he had gone to his concubines. The blame of this situation was not just in his shoulders. She was a big part of the problem.

"Miko." Kagome whirlled around to stare at the upset face of her husband.

Uh oh.

**Well, you can't all just say It's Sesshomaru's fault for not understanding.**

**Kagome wasn't being a grown up and talking about it.**

**Haha thank you for reading please review.**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	25. Relevance

**Lovelorn**

C**hapter 25: Relevance**

His mate was doing it again. She was overthinking, if the guilt in her bright blue eyes were anything to go by.

Letting out a sigh Sesshomaru pulled his woman into his embrace.

"Mate, inform this Sesshomaru of your grievence. " At his words Kagome flushed brightly.

"Why would you call your concubines to your rooms." Though insecure, the young Miko wanted the truth and was suprised by the burst of laughter from her husband.

"You were with them!"Annoyance built up as her husband burst out again laughing.

It was a side of him that she had never seen. His laughter was beautiful.

"Kagome, my concubines were called to give advice of what to do with you. " Sesshomaru said as Kagome flushed darkly.

It seemed logical. In all her time there her husband never once approched the concubines. She was jealous for nothing.

"Oh." Shame Built in the miko once more.

"Mate, let us use this moment to speak freely without another falling upon us." Sesshomaru pulled his tiny human into his hold and pulled Kagome to sit upon his lap.

"Tell this Sesshomaru what your worries are." Still blushing Kagine stored get thoughts.

**thanks for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	26. Truth

**Lovelorn**

**C****hapter 26 :Truth**

Kagome looked away meekly.

Sesshomaru looked down to the miko. Had his mate come to regret being his.

The thought made the demon feel out of sorts.

"I know you truly wanted to marry Kikiyo and, I understand. She's much more mature and able to-" For a second time today Kagome was cut off by her husband's laughter.

"Your house asked for my sister's hand!" Kagome's angered shout shut up the demon.

"The house of this one's father. Arranged this Sesshomaru's path. As did your family miko." His anger had finally been roused.

Kagome lept away from the demon. Anger paliable on her expression.

"Fine! Neither of us wanted the other!" As soon as the words were said Sesshomaru looked as if he had been struck. Hurt was open on his face.

Silence spilled over the pair.

Sesshomaru spoke his voice raw with hurt. "I never said as such. It was your father whom had fought against me to deny my first choice. Your father chose Kikiyo. Your sister did not want to face responsibilities. This Sesshomaru knows you are not fool enough to think we could choose to mate for love. You and I share a duty to lead the world beyound where it is now. To end the war and hopefully find companionship in one another. Do not lie to yourself Kagome. I was willing to look past it. I was not willing be so cold. You however see it differently than I." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked away from his mate.

Kagome stood shocked. Numbness took over. What had She done.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	27. Honor

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 27: Honor**

She fought him at every turn it seemed. He opened his heart to this human only for her to throw it back in his face.

She held no true value for him. Treating their mating as though it were an obsticle instead of a new path for them to face together.

Damn her then. She wanted to treat this as though it were an untrue mating. Kagome wanted to fight away any chance they could have at happiness together.

Then so be it.

Arriving back home and brushing past his worried father Sesshomaru sent a soldier to retrive the miko.

Kagome made her bed. Now she had to lay in it. His honor and pride were on the line.

Mate or not. wife or not. This transgression could not be turned blind to.

Sesshomaru hid away in his office only allowing his ward in. He was not ready to face Kagome.

His ego and heart could only handle so much.

**Thanks for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	28. Integrity

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 28: Integrity**

Kagome shook as she fell on her knees to the floor. Her heart was hammering in her chest. An emotion of regret plagued the young woman.

She just felt as though she tossed away her integrity.

Tears sprung from her glassy blue eyes. What was wrong with her. She just couldn't hold her temper and speak. She yelled at her husband. She had done nothing but been cold, disinterested and insulting.

The young demon soldier found his new lady a mess of emotions. Helping her to her feet he led the blubbering human into the pavilian and the arms of the human mate of his lord.

Kagome for hear part was berating herself. Soon throwing herself in shattering wails in her rooms. A soothing hand and rumble coming from two slender bodies.

To Kimiko and Izayoi this was all just a misunderstanding. The two women could attest that human and demon customs took time for both sides to understand.

The two ladies of Toga nodded to one another. The young couple needed some guidance before this could get even worse.

Kimiko stood, going to talk some sense into her pup while Izayoi stayed to speak to the young wife.

**Thanks for reading**

R**eminder they are both young an inexperienced but this pressure and more misunderstandings will happen. Real relationships have bumps in the road. That's what We're trying to get and it will be difficult.**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	29. Fears of an Unwanted Bride

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 29: ****Fears of an Unwanted Bride**

Kagome finally calmed down. Her tears stopped and Izayoi soothed the woman.

"Now Kagome will you tell me what is the matter, please?" Izayoi spoke softly keeping the young woman at ease.

Kagome at the age of sixteen was her own age when Izayoi was first brought to become the bride if a demon. Just as unaware of what becoming a demons mate truly ment.

"I can't read him. I feel like I'm forced into his hands and it's hard to cope with being the one practical forced into the arms of another whom barely cares for them. Bound to me for all eteturnity due to duty. I feel this terrible ache knowing that the more I fall for him the more it can hurt. This passive nature of mine isn't what I want. Yet father says if I dare upset your household. If I dare not be pregnant or civil and meek then he would force me back home. I'm risking war because I'm falling in love and I can't stop it!" Kagome was panicked.

Her breathing quickened as all her worries and secrets tumbled out. She was possessive in her love of Sesshomaru and it made her flinch realizing he probably just considered the miko as a close friend. He never once dusted that he cared more for her than just a friend to whom he had to be intimate with. He didn't even show her his demon.

Ah, that's what it was. The young woman wanted to be wanted. Wanted the passion of love and companionship. Wanted her husband to be hers only. Yet was fearful of it too.

"Have you ever considered talking to your husband about your fears?" Kagome grew pale at the second wife's suggestion.

"I'm so afraid that once I do. He will point out the truth. That I'm unworthy of someone like him. That he's doing this for duty. We've never had a conversation. He just calls me or sprits me away for intimacies. I feel like a buffoon trying to hope and fear what may already be the truth."

A knowing smile rose to the lips of Izayoi. "Then how did you fall in love with him my dear?"

**thank you for reading**

**pleas review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	30. Lament of a Husband

**Lovelorn**

**Just a quick sidenote. Yes Kagome seems like she a bit warped...for now. Her father had a huge part to play in this. She's letting all her secrets out. The main one of her father forcibly removing her should she act anything like her spirited strong self. Kagome is 16 so she's inclined to still believe her father has such powers. Plus part of it is that yes her father told her She cannot do something that's she's falling miserably at.**

**Chapter 30: Lament Of A Husband**

"Yes, Yes pup. I understand. A mate is supposed to come together and speak. I warned you long ago that she is human and not just any human. A miko from a high ranking family. Did you not listen to the young ones fathers demands. Even this Kimiko felt pity for the human. "

Sesshomaru growled. His mates father had to have some part in how the miko reacted to him. His miko used to be kind and sweet but he could scent the underlying panic and heartache surrounding her.

He wasn't going to be the first to apologize though. Sesshomaru had been more than accommodating.

"She refuses to speak openly with this one. "Kimiko raised an eyebrow to her son. Sesshomaru usually had more patience than this.

Kimiko had a thought.

Ah! "You feel for your mate don't you." it wasn't a question but Sesshomaru nodded.

Kimiko sighed and rubbed her temple.

"My pup have you told her." Sesshomaru went pale. He would not do such a thing.

"You both remind me of how it was between your father and I." Kimiko eyes narrowed.

They would not make the same mistakes though.

"Maybe we should return her back to her father then." Kimiko needed her pup to give a reaction but wasn't expecting her son to throw his desk to the wall and a growl to tear through him.

"She is mine. None can have her but this one." Kimiko turned her nose at her pup.

"Oh, but have you told her that. In fact have you shown her your demon at all. This Kimiko thinks you should have already allowed yourself to pup her but your beast won't allow you till he has met her." Huffing Kimiko turned away and left toward the miko in a flutter of silks.

Sesshomaru whined but pulled himself together.

No he would not concede. He was wronged first.

Though his beast did continue to whine.

**Thanks for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	31. Husband and Mate

**Lovelorn**

**Quick note please don't kill me!****Sesshomaru is a demon. Not human. His relationship with his mother isn't like a human dynamic.**

**Chapter 31: Husband and Mate**

Toga wasn't sure what to do.

His pup was tormented over the girl and the young miko was pained and humiliated.

Toga didn't want to contact Nameko Higurashi. The man was truly sadiatic in his torment of his daughter.

Toga had read the letters the miko left out. She wasn't trying to hide it for the girl thought it normal. Damn.

Her father had been still keeping a hold on the miko. How his son could be blind to it Toga could not know. Did Sesshomaru not spend time with his mate outside of their bedroom.

Had he proven that she could rely on him or only been involved in affection. Toga sighed. This was becoming a mess.

Why could she not confide in her mate though.

It though was not too late to settle things. Toga would mediate and teach both of the future lord and lady that they needed to learn to communicate like adults.

Toga sent forth a servant to call both his pup and daughter.

This matter is being cleared up now.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	32. Pride

**Lovelorn**

**I love you guys today :)**

**Chapter 62: Pride**

Kagome sat silent next to her husband. To scared to say anything for she worried she'd say the wrong thing in anger again.

Sesshomaru ignored his mate for the most part fearful he would say too much.

Toga eyed them both a noticeable twitch in his left eye. They had yet to even greet one another. Nether had even looked at one another since arriving.

How should he start this. Taking a breath Toga adressed Kagome. He needed them to talk and Toga could only think of one way to get his son to finally open up and the miko to turn to him.

The old dog demon hoped his mates wouldn't kill him.

"Kagome, you are quite lovely my dear. Yet so meek. This Toga wonders how one with your power could not be as spirited as your force." Toga watched his pup narrow his eyes at his father.

Kagome shifted uncomfortable.

Clawed hands reached across the table and lifted the mikos chin to meet his own eyes.

Indignation flared through the miko. No-one save her husband could touch her.

Kagomes powers cracked around her like a brewing storm.

"Do not touch me! Only my husband can touch me." Kagome stumbled away from both beings and Sesshomaru's anger at his father halted.

A light almost dawning in his head. She showed her lack of interest in both verbally and physically.

Sesshomaru hadn't truly understood her human sensibilities. Maybe laughing when asking about the arrangement had been remiss on his part.

She settled his own heart by slashing away any doubt before it began.

Kagome flinched, shit! Her father had told her not to upset her new family. Yet she couldn't go against her mortal heart.

Fear swallowed the miko.

"Please, I'm sorry don't tell my father please!" Sesshomaru's miko bowed low to both him and his father. Her muttered pleas and tears were something the demon knew needed to be addressed.

What did she mean by that though. Why would his miko fear speaking outwardly so.

"Father, this one must discuss something with my mate. I will call you back to mediate but there is something this Sesshomaru had obviously neglected." Toga stood and left the tea room to the pair.

Please let his plan work.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	33. Father

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 33: Father**

Kagome shook a bit and Sesshomaru scented her fear in the air. In all the time he had known his mate, the demon had not gotten to know her.

Not truly.

He's lusted after the woman. Been impressed by her powers by her mothering nature but had yet to ask of her life before him.

"You all have been so kind and I've just been so selfish. I'm doing all I can to not mesh my emotions in this. I know our duties require us to at least be civil." Kagome felt some shame.

It was like her father said. She was a child playing house.

The mikos father had initially planned to keep the girl hidden away and made to become the bride of lord Onigumo. Yet his half demon half brother sought the jewel that was supposedly inside the living miko.

So, instead when the demons needed a bride and Kikiyo refused Kagome was the only option.

The young woman was a tool to use, the wrath of her father scared the woman. The letters he wrote Were bringing more fear for her family at home.

Kagome's father hated the fact that he had to give one of his pure daughters to a demon.

The threats to her body and life if she were to step out of line made the miko fearful.

The biggest threat was to not fall in love or Nameko might lose himself in his rage.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru was gripping the miko by her shoulders pulling her away from her dark thoughts.

"This a Sesshomaru can not help you if you do not talk."

Kagome was failing miserably at not falling in love with her husband. He even in his justified anger still worried for her state.

His mate burst into blubbering tears and fell into his embrace.

This was his mate. Though she slighted him, he had been blind and ignorantly causing her emotional pain.

"Tell this one mate what caused you to react as such." Sesshomaru stared down into the mess that was his human.

**thanks for reading**

**I'm gonna go practice the art of sleeping while standing**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	34. Apology

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 34: Apology**

"Father had always kept this attitude. Usually men of our line attain the blessing of becoming the new vessel of the former sacred jewel. There have only been two times a woman has been granted the power. The originator of the jewel and then me. " Kagome burrowed deeper into her husband's embrace.

"Father wasn't happy that I was the second. They say the power will lay and rest with the second. He was going to keep me locked away and sell me to the highest bidder. My grandfather put a stop to it. He allowed Kikiyo out of her duty and allowed me to take her place. To save us all from my father. Since then my father has threatened my life. My kits life. I must follow my duty. I must provide you a child then he wishes to take me away and use me for gain. " Kagome was clinging to her husband.

"I cannot speak freely, I cannot upset you. I must bow to your will. I cannot love you. If I break these rules he threatends to spirit me away. It's too late. I've done all these transgressions. He will take me and I can't bare it. I don't want to lose you husband. I know you didn't want this Kagome but this Kagome can't help but love you." His mate was crying again.

"It's why I was so insanely jealous. I let it eat away and worried that one day I would bore you then you would cast me aside for someone of your choosing." Kagome was shut up by a pair of lips.

Sesshomaru was possessive. The mere notion of anyone taking away what was his drove him to blind rage.

"You belong to us miko. We shall let none have you. Through bond and law you are ours. Forever."

The slight was forgiven by her frightened confession.

**thank you for reading**

**I'm starting to feel sick sadly**

**I'll update as much as possible**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	35. His Beast

**Lovelorn**

**_by the way of you want to read the stories after I touch up the writting I usually take about a week to look it over._**

**Chaptet 35: His Beast**

Her husbands eyes turned red while his pupils grew purple. Growls and licks replaced communication for him.

This was his beast. He was licking away the tears of his female. A low growl rumbled deep and Kagome couldn't help but react.

Demons were simple. His miko asked for forgiveness and was granted it. Instinct drove the dog demon. They needed to prove their mate was a permanent part of their pack.

Nothing and none would take the woman from them.

Soon Sesshomaru undressed his mate. His own threatening aura warning all to stay away while he mounted his bitch.

Kagome was bare before them and both his beast and humanoid nature missed the site of her bent before them legs spread ass up begging to be filled.

His best feel upon his woman. Licking and nibbling her pink tender flesh.

Her moans and whimpers made her taste all the more delocious.

Soon Kagome's hips were gripped and his long length slid into her wet folds.

Her mewls and his grunts and growls filled the room.

Kagome couldn't take it.

"Please mate! Fill me up, pup me!" Kagome was delirious with pleasure.

A shudder rippled from the demon. She finally called them mate. His bitch was begging for her mate to fill her.

It drove both his side's to maddness.

"Take our seed wife. Let your delicious pussy milk us dry." His beast bit down on her neck and Kagome came hard.

Moaning out Sesshomaru's name as he pounded once twice and buried himself deep as he filled his mate up.

They would ensure that she would be pupped before leaving the tea room.

**Thanks for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	36. Recourse

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 36: Recourse**

Sesshomaru stared down at his sleeping mate.

It would seem he lost control with his beast and his miko was pupped. The demon sighed and ran his clawed hand through his hair.

He cared for his mate. He knew his beast forgave her and at no time did he wish the woman away from his side but he was still upset with her.

His mate should have come to him above all others. They shouldn't have had to fight and squabble to get to this point.

They needed to have a long talk and now that his instincts were qwelled Sesshomaru was certain he could handle himself and they could finally speak with civility.

His mates body stirred. It would seem that it was time to confront his mate.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	37. Remorse

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 37: Remorse**

Kagome stiffed upon waking.

Other than being sore she could tell from the cool aura of her husband that his barings were once more his own.

Kagome had known he would still be upset but realized that falling to his beast will was something they both needed to comply to once in a while.

Kagome still felt guilt. She had doubted her husband. Lost her own cool calm in the sight of jealousy and drowned in it.

Realizing that laying there would get her nowhere.

Kagome sat up clutching the fabric her husband had likely placed on her. He has wrapped get in his furs, ensuring her well-being.

Kagome really felt stupid. She needed to talk to her husband. Apologizing was long overdue.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	38. circumvent

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 38: Circumvent**

There was a tense silence between the pair.

The tension was uncomfortable and thick between the pair.

Kagome was just young and unsure. Not knowing the right words to express herself. Until her marriage her every action and reaction was used against the young woman.

Sesshomaru was surrounded by support and flourished. Yet was usually left to his own devices to grow, to develop. He ran the fortress with his two mothers in absence of his father due to the war.

They still needed time to sort out themselves. So they chickened out.

Kagome scuttled away to dress and Sesshomaru turned his back to dress but was first to leave.

Kagome buried her emotions and scurried to her room trying to calculate a plan to understand her husband.

Sesshomaru sought out his father in how to handle this situation.

**so they aren't mad at each other but they are both so young as different.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	39. Watch

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 39: Watch**

Kimiko watched her son's human. She liked the girl.

Though the young one was unsure of herself and at moments reacted somewhat brash, the girl never gave up.

Even if she had to give up parts of her own pride or change her own outlook she would give her all.

Kimiko saw that in the young girl. When Toga first sought out a mate for their son the two mikos were young then.

Negotiations were first handled with the grandfather to the miko.

Kimiko had seen Kagome as a spirited girl of seven. Training so young and the girl, though raised to fear their kind was nothing but bright smiles to the dog demondess.

Kimiko had always voted for Kagome to become the mate of her son but Nameko Higurashi, was vehemently against it.

Yet, now she was theirs. She worked hard to learn even now she sat across from the imposing demondess asking how to apologize to ones mate.

Sometimes she thought the girl too good for her oblivious pup.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	40. Cat and Mouse

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 40: Cat and Mouse**

He avoided his mate. It was oddly difficult. Her aura seemed to search endless for him.

He wasn't ready to hassle with her. He wasn't running. Just being tactful.

Though a scream from one of the servants caught his notice. His mate stood high in a tree of their surrounding wood. She was very near the edge.

His pregnant mate was very dangerously close to falling. She seemed to be searching and spotting himself she waved and Sesshomaru could see the look of surprise as she slipped forward falling.

He didn't even have to blink his mate was safely secured in his arms. Taking in this moment his mate wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

"Gotcha, now you have to talk to me Sesshomaru." Kagome said sweetly. A flush rose to Sesshomaru's normally flat expression.

It had been a ruse to pull him to her.

Sighing he descended with his mate to a field of flowers near his home.

They settled down so they could finally talk.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	41. Spring

**_Lovelorn_**

**_AN: I honestly don't know why some people are hating on my version of Sesshomarus mom. Remember She's a demon. Sesshomaru's a demon. His daddy be a demon. Yall need to chill i won't change them or Kagome. Relationships, real ones at least, are about growth my loves. You have to grow with your partner and grow on your own. It doesn't magically happen, trust me I've tried. Now back to the story._**

**_Chapter 41: Spring_**

_His mate sat before him. Sesshomaru scented his miko continuously to ensure she and their pup were safe._

_He longed to hold her close but there was a strain between them that held him back._

_They sat in a field of blooming flowers and Sesshomaru still found his mate lovely._

_"I want to start over." Kagome said seeing the slight panic enter get husbands eyes._

_" I want you and me to court before the baby arrives. I need to understand you. No. I want to understand you Sesshomaru." Kagome leaned to her husband who instantly relaxed._

_Burrowed under his jaw she softly licked his bottom lip and let out a whine while blushing._

_Sesshomaru stiffened at the gesture. Then relaxed nuzzling his mate._

_"This one forgives you. This Sesshomaru had been lax in learning of you and it will be rectified." Sesshomaru said which made his woman brighten up so that the flowers were put to shame._

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	42. Glow

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 42: Glow**

His mate was beautiful.

With ease they fell back into their roles in one another's life. Though this time each were more involved in each other's life.

His mate interacted with his concubines on a friendly level now.

She shone brillinatly when around their adopted pups it made the demon feel so very at ease for what was to come.

His beautiful mate seemed to glow like the rising sun so bright and warm. That along with her increased affections were making him a content demon.

Well, how could he resist such warmth.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4etun-t**


	43. Ache

**lovelorn**

**Chapter 43: Ache**

Kagome was sore all over. The pain mostly sectioned in her feet and back.

Kagome was worried her body would buckle under the pressure of pregnancy.

The fear drove her further into her mates arms. Sesshomaru had assured the young woman that she and their pup were safe.

Even her little Shippo assured her that her and the pup was safe. His small nose twitched each time he answered Kagome.

Kagome for her part was worried about one other issue.

Her child would be half demon and spritual human. They just ended a war and the young woman wondered if her child could be embraced as is.

Though there had never been a pairing such as a high ranking demon and a grand high priestess.

They had always been at war and now they were combining.

Unease settled into the miko. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	44. Diminished

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 44: Diminished**

Kagome bowed before her altar. It seemed as though she prayed with every fiber of her being.

Her slight body was slowly changing as the days rolled by. A small bump grew within the confines of her clothing.

Kagome chanted, prayed and let her own aura swell yet nothing. Her power lay dormant.

Panic fell through the miko. Her holy energy left her.

She could still feel it it wasn't diminished but she could not call upon it.

She needed to tell her husband. Though a heavy hit to her skull made that less important.

The darkness the was surrounding her vision seemed like it was more rapid in her attentions.

Her fluttering eyes looked up to see a smirking handsome face. Dark ,long, wild hair and eyes of bloody rubies.

"Naraku you bastard..." Kagome fell into darkness as the half demon laughed darkly.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	45. Duty

**Lovelorn**

**C****hapter 45: Duty**

Kagome shot up from her sleeping position. Her hands flew to her aching head and her widened eyes surveyed the room.

Cast in pale walls, white linens and a color scheme of grey. Her former bedroom looked the same as it did before she was wed to her husband.

stiffly theyoung woman stood one hand covering her small swollen bump on her stomach.

Why was she brought back home?

"Oh Kagome." A heartbroken whimper whirled the young woman around and the miko was wrapped in the arms of her elder sister. Kikiyo.

Kikiyo was crying silently and shaking her head. "We have to get you home sister. Something is wrong here. Mother has left with Souta and Kaede, I only stayed back because I feared the worst."

Kagome's mind was whirling.

"Where's grandfather?" Kagome asked. Surely he would stop their father.

Kikiyo whimpered and spoke softly. "He's dead."

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	46. Lover

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 46: Lover**

Kagome and Kikiyo huddled quietly in the gardens of their home. Kikiyo had promised help. Kagome wanted desperately to return to her family.

A blur of red jumped before the women and a dog eared man eyed Kagome.

Kagome had wrapped herself around her sister in a flash. Her instincts to protect were something admirable.

Kikiyo flushed, moving from her sisters hold Kikiyo pulled the red dressed man forward.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha."Kikiyo said morning the the rough looking young man.

Kagome looked at him. Eyes like golden wheat and glossy fluffy hair of silver.

"Inuyasha, do you know My Sesshomaru." The look of drowning sadness in the blue depths froze the man.

"How do you know my brother?"

**Thank you for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	47. Formalities

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 47: Formalities**

The small trio traveled across the lands quickly and silently.

Inuyasha held his pregnant sister in law carefully while his lover Kikyo rode clinging to his back.

The half demon was nervous.

He hadn't been home since the before the war ended. When they told him he would have to watch his brother marry his lover.

Yet here he was. Bringing his lover and her sister back to his brother.

Kagome. Inuyasha remember the girl. He was grateful to her for taking Kikiyo's place in the betrothal.

Skidding to a halt tge girls held in hushed screams wondering if they had been caught.

Inuyasha shivered looking into the angry red eyes of his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome scrambled away from Inuyasha's arms and wept into her husband's open embrace.

**Thanks for reading**

**please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	48. Chapter 48 Brother

**Lovelorn **

**Chapter 48: Brother**

Sesshomaru nuzzled his mate. The small group of four were hidden away in a cave far off from their former home.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were very determined to leave the land from whence they came.

Kagome had told her husband of her dormant powers and Sesshomaru had fussed over her but concluded their child was fine.

Inuyasha.

Never had Sesshomaru felt grateful to have him as his brother, till now.

**Thank you for reading **

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	49. Chapter 49 Home

**Lovelorn **

**Chapter 49: Home**

They arrived home during the early hours. Kagome was pulled away to be examined. Inuyasha and his lover were settled in.

Sesshomaru and his mate sheltered away with their wards. For now, they were all going to stay hidden away. Sesshomaru's bruised instincts would allow for nothing else.

**Thank you for reading **

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	50. Chapter 50 Momentum

**Lovelorn **

**Chapter 50: Momentum**

Kagome and Sesshomaru took this opportunity to bond. Kagome refused to fall prey to her insecurities. Sesshomaru didn't want any chance of his mate gone.

So, when they felt safe among their household, they found time for one another. Sesshomaru ensured his small mate had him by her side as she grew further in her pregnancy.

They both worried over her still lack of powers. Yet, Kagome for her part was sure there had to be a reason for this. She was one of the few miko's to be with a demon.

The only one so far to have lived long enough to have a baby with one. As Kagome held her husbands hand as they finally left their rooms, Kagome could only pray all would be right.

**Thank you for reading **

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	51. Chapter 51 Dwell

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 51: Dwell**

Kagome couldn't help but worry and linger on her memories of pain to the past. Her father, once a great man had done all he could to ruin the name of their clan. Kagome worried her bottom lip with her teeth and a low growl pulled the miko out of her thoughts.

Sesshomaru had moved the miko to his rooms refusing to let her out of his sight. As much as they have had their problems, Kagome was his. Sesshomaru could not imagine another morning without her soft smile. Long past were the days where he could hold to his anger. This was his mate and he could not afford to dwell on emotions that would not help them move forward.

Sesshomaru pulled the small woman to him nuzzling her. A smirk lined his lips. He needed to show his mate all was forgiven. Undressing his pregnant mate was truly a delight as was partaking in her enthusiastic body.

Yes, Sesshomaru was sure all could be forgotten given incentive.

**Thank you for reading**

**please review **

**Biteme4eturn-t**


	52. Chapter 52 Have you heard

**Lovelorn**

**Chapter 52: Have you heard**

Kagome had grown pale at hearing the news. It had gone past many months into her pregnancy and her heart still ached to see her family. So when her mother had come to her, young brother Souta was curled in her arms and Kaede had a bandage over her right eye. They were tattered as if they had been on the run.

"Kagome your father has been killed by the half demon Naraku. He has been ususing his power to pretend to be your father." Her mother had said if but there was a tone in her voice that did have any warmth as of it were just about the weather.

Heavily pregnant and a bit flustered by the news the young powerless miko fainted.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**Biteme4eturn-t**


End file.
